


Puppy Love

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Preschool, Baby Twice, F/F, Fluff, Preschool AU, Toddler Twice, family au, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Chaeyoung enjoys preschool like any other kid. What happens when a transferee joins their class?





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this to make up for making Mina a monster in my prev fic HAHA  
> 2\. Preschool au yaaay so just imagine them as babies  
> 3\. Chaeyoung is 2yeon’s daughter; Mina is SaMo’s daughter; DaTzu are Jihyo’s daughters. Jihyo’s the teacher. SMC are best friends. 3Mix are bestfriends also.  
> 4\. This is pure fluff hahah

Nayeon carries Chaeyoung and sets her on the childseat while Jeongyeon secures her safety belt. 

Jeongyeon plants a soft kiss on Chaeyoung’s forehead and gently ruffles her hair.

”Mommy, when do I get to sit in front?” the inquisitive child asks.

”When you get older, baby.” Jeongyeon answers and closes the door. She takes the driver seat and waits for Nayeon to settle in her seat. 

“Chaeyoung are you excited for your first day of class?” Nayeon looks back at their daughter and gives her a smile. 

Chaeyoung returns it widely. “Yes, Mama. I’m excited to see Dahyun and Tzuyu too!” she giggled in her seat, already imagining how they would chase each other around in a game of tag. 

“Okay, that’s good to hear! Make sure to call Auntie Jihyo, _Ms. Park_ , because she’s your teacher in class. Don’t  stress Ms. Park out okay?” Nayeon laughs. 

“Okay, Mama. But...what’s s-s-stress?” Chaeyoung battles with the pronunciation.

“Oh, it just means not to make her upset.” Nayeon smiles and gives Chaeyoung a thumbs up. “Add it to your word bank.”

Chaeyoung closes her eyes shut and mumbles the word repeatedly, making sure it gets added up to her vocabulary.

”Are we all set? Let’s go?” Jeongyeon asks and finally starts the engine. Nayeon kisses her cheek, and off they go.

Chaeyoung’s excitement was exhibited by her singing loudly to the nursery rhymes as she flutters her dangling little legs in the air, and a countless ‘Are we there yet?’ every minute.

—

The school was less than an hour away, and they arrived in no time. Nayeon hurriedly got off her seat to finally release the baby from her own. 

She helped Chaeyoung put on her little coat, which almost hid her tiny hands; and put on her small tiger-design backpack. 

Nayeon carries her out of the car and sets her on the ground and puts on the cute hood. “Little cub, you’re so cute! Give mama a roar!” 

Chaeyoung gave her best imitation of a roar, which made both her moms laugh at her. 

Nayeon flips out her phone and makes Chaeyoung do several poses, before lifting her from the ground. 

“Now, give mama a kiss on both cheeks.” Nayeon asked. 

Being the obedient and filial daughter that she is, Chaeyoung frames Nayeon’s cheeks with her two tiny hands and gives her mama a kiss on both sides.

”How ‘bout me?” Jeongyeon pouts from the driver’s seat. 

Nayeon brings Chaeyoung closer to Jeongyeon, so the child could kiss her as well. 

“I love you Mommy and Mama!” Chaeyoung shouts and giggles. 

Jeongyeon boops her nose gently and laughs with her. “Will you be able to go to school without us?”

”Yes! I’m a big girl now!” she said, lifting her chin, as if posing like a superhero.

Nayeon kisses her cheek. “Who will you miss more? Mama or Mommy? Mama, right?”

”No!” she frowns.

”Ha!” Jeongyeon laughs.

”No! I won’t miss you both because I’m big now.” Chaeyoung roars.

”Aww, baby. You won’t miss us?” Nayeon finally sets Chaeyoung back on the ground. School is about to start in a few minutes.

”No!” she says.

”No?” Jeongyeon asks again. 

Chaeyoung giggles and after a couple of seconds, bursts into tears. 

“Baby, no! Don’t cry! It’s okay. We’ll pick you up this afternoon.” Nayeon bends down to her knees to comfort their daughter and bring her to a hug. 

“Pinky promise?” Chaeyoung brings out her pinky as she wipes her tears with her other hand.

”Pinky promise!” Nayeon reassures her. 

“Chaeyoung, look! Your friends are there!”

At a distance, Chaeyoung sees both Dahyun and Tzuyu waving at her, with Ms. Park, both holding their hands. 

Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon wave to Jihyo then to her two daughters.

As soon as Chaeyoung sees her friends, she immediately lets go of Nayeon’s hand and darts to them as fast as she could, immediately forgetting the presence of her parents. Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon just look at each other, shaking their heads.

Chaeyoung crashes into the two of them and they all hug each other and jump around in a circle. They really must’ve missed each other during the break since they didn’t have time to go to the beach together. 

Jihyo tells them to head inside, as she makes her way to her two friends. 

Chaeyoung waves at her moms and gives a flying kiss before grabbing her best friends’ hands as they enter the room excitedly.

”Chaeyoung looks happy.” Jihyo greets Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

”Dahyun and Tzuyu too.” Nayeon says and gives Jihyo a hug.

”The short hair suits you.” Jeongyeon smirks.

”I don’t know if that’s sarcastic or what.” Jihyo replies. “But I don’t care.” she laughs.

”The kids are growing up too fast.” Nayeon remarks. 

“I knooow! One day we’ll wake up and they won’t even come home to greet us.” Jihyo sighs and the two others just laugh.

”Please keep an eye on Chaeyoung. She can be hyperactive at times. No sweets until lunchtime, please.” Nayeon notes. “Also, the little dumpling acts tough but you know how she’s really sensitive.”

”Got it.” Jihyo smiles. 

Nayeon enters the car and waves goodbye at Jihyo. Jeongyeon starts driving away and waves goodbye also. “Go in already! You’ll be late, teacher.” Jeongyeon mocks.

”No, I’m still waiting for a new student. The family’s from Japan, so I wanna give them a warm welcome.” Jihyo waves them away. 

“Okay. It’d be nice to meet them soon.” Jeongyeon replies.

And maybe meeting them soon, means meeting them later that day.

—

Not long after Chaeyoung’s parents left, a black sedan pulls up in front of the preschool. 

A lady from the passenger seat gets down and opens the backdoor to unbuckle her child’s belt. She carries the little girl in her arms. The other lady who was driving in front, rolled down her window and blew several flying kisses to the little girl. 

“Mitang, look, I think she’s your teacher.” The lady carrying the little girl says.

Jihyo approaches them. “Good morning! I’m Park Jihyo, and I’m your teacher.” she smiles brightly. “I’m glad to finally meet you, Ms. Minatozaki, and you too, Ms. Hirai!” Jihyo peeps at the window. 

“Just call us Sana and Momo.” Sana said as she put her daughter down.

”Please call me Jihyo then. And what do we call you, little girl?”

The said girl, wearing a cute school dress with a beret matching its colour, hid behind her mother’s legs. 

“Oh! She’s a little bit shy.” Jihyo remarks and smiles. 

Momo then got out from her seat and approached her little one behind her wife’s legs. “Minari, your teacher’s waiting for you already. Are you nervous?” Momo asked, and all she got was a nod. “But you have nothing to be nervous about. Ms. Park is super nice!”

Mina starts to pop her head to look at her new teacher who looked pretty and kind. 

“Come here, mama will give you a power fistbump so you’ll have super powers to face everyone today.” Momo extended her fist.

Mina’s face lit up as she let go of Sana’s coat and gave Momo as fistbump. She then showed her gummy smile which warmed her mothers’ hearts. 

“Go on, sweetie. Greet your new teacher!” Sana encouraged her.

With a soft angelic voice, the little one finally greeted. “Good morning, Ms. Park! My name is Mina.” she then gave a polite bow.

”Hello, Mina! I promise you we’ll have lots of fun today!” Jihyo said enthusiastically, which seemed to ease the child’s nervousness.

Both Sana and Momo bid their daughter goodbye, leaving her under the care of Jihyo. 

Mina took Jihyo’s finger and wrapped it with her fingers, as she let herself be guided to the room. 

The first thing she did upon entering the room was remove her shoes and line them neatly in the rack, then hang her bag on one of the hooks. 

She then joined the other kids who were now in a circle. She chose to sit beside Jihyo, since she’s still shy and afraid to approach her other classmates. 

“1,2,3...eyes on me.” Jihyo clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Hands on your lap!” Everyone followed. 

“Today, we have a new classmate with us. Her name is Mina. Everyone say hi to Mina!” Jihyo encouraged the class. 

“Hi Mina!” They said in chorus.

”Everyone, be kind to Mina and help her out. She’s from Japan so she needs help with learning Korean. Everyone, please introduce yourselves also.” Jihyo tells the class and motions a clockwise pattern for the sequence of introductions. 

“I’m Chaeyoung and I like strawberries. My best friends are Dahyun and Tzuyu!” she said as she held the hands of the two. “We can be your friends too!”

The circle of introductions finished in no time, and Jihyo clapped three times, signaling the end of circle time.

All the students gasped in excitement as they know they will be going to stations next. Jihyo reminded them to take turns and share the toys and materials in the small centres.

Dahyun, being the leader of the group, immediately stood up and led the two to the playground area inside the room. It had the slide, a small horse rocker, and a swing. 

She went down the slide first and enjoyed it so she went once more.

“Dubu! Me next!” Chaeyoung said as she climbed up the ladder. 

She put her hands up as she slid down and told Tzuyu to go next. 

“Unnie! I wanna go one more!” Tzuyu said. Being the youngest, they let her go for three more times. 

Chaeyoung was to go next, but she stopped when she saw the new girl watching them from the side. 

“Do you wanna try?” She said slowly, pointing to the slide, remembering that Jihyo said Mina was still having a hard time with Korean. 

Mina waved her small hands in defence. “It’s okay. I’ll just go to the Book Corner.” she said softly, complementing her insecurity in the language. 

“It’ll be fun!” Dahyun said.

Tzuyu also smiled at her.

Mina took Chaeyoung’s extended hand, and let herself be led to the slide. She reached the top and sat on the edge before sliding down. _Whoooosh_! 

The four of them immediately laughed when Mina landed. They let her go once more, until Mina decided to try the swing as well. 

Mina didn’t need words to explain that someone had to push her in the swing. Chaeyoung took it as her responsibility to do so, since the two siblings were busy bickering with the horsey. 

After a few minutes, the four of them decided to go to the building blocks and legos centre. 

“I know how to make a robot with these! My mommy taught me how since we have a lot at home!” Chaeyoung boasted as she led her team to construct a house or what seemed like one. Only the four of them knew what it was. 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were talking loudly about which colours they will use for the blocks, while Tzuyu and Mina were quietly following the orders of the two. 

“We can be friends from now on.” Tzuyu said softly as she was gathering blocks with Mina. 

“Okay!” Mina flashed her gummy smile.

”Do you remember our names?” Dahyun joined in. 

Of course, Mina remembered. She was bright. She just didn’t know how to pronounce them properly.

”Dayeon, Chaeng, Joohee.” Mina said apologetically.

”Just call me Dubu!” Dahyun offered to make it easier for their newfound friend.

”You say mine like Chewy as in chewy cookies!” Tzuyu smiled. 

“But my name’s not Chaeng.” Chaeyoung frowned. “It’s Chaeyoung. Chae. Young.”

Mina tried pronouncing it but ends up _Chaeng_. 

“It’s okay. Just call me that.” Chaeyoung smiles, realising Mina must be having a difficult time. 

They spent the rest of centre time finishing their structure. They proudly showed it to Jihyo and told her to guess what it is. Jihyo obviously won’t be able to figure it out from how it looked, but she was thankful she overheard the four of them talking about how it was supposed to be a house. So when Jihyo ‘guessed’ it, the four were overjoyed and started clapping and patting each other’s backs for a job well done. 

Jihyo rang the bell which meant it was time for snacks. The children’s eyes sparkled. This is one of their most favourite part of school. After singing their song for snacks, they lined up in an orderly fashion to wash their hands, and filed a second time as they took their snack boxes from their bags. 

The three friends invited Mina over to their table since she had no one to sit with. 

Chaeyoung took out her sandwich with strawberry jam and butter, along with some biscuits, while the two siblings took out their juice boxes and sausage sticks.

Mina took out two square boxes. One had shape-cut fries and the other one was for ketchup.

”Why do you have strawberry soup?” Chaeyoung peeks over and takes a look at Mina’s snacks.

”It’s ketchup.” Mina says quietly. 

“Ketchup?” Chaeyoung tilts her head sideways.

”You wanna taste it?” Mina offers. “You dip it here.” she points to the fries and to the ketchup.

Chaeyoung reached out for one then dipped it in ketchup. She was expecting it to be sweet like strawberries with sugar her grandma makes for her. It was sour. 

Chaeyoung put out her tongue, expressing disgust. She suddenly remembered how her parents made her try it before.

”You don’t like it? It’s my favourite.” Mina said shyly, slowly moving the box away from Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung nods apologetically. She really didn’t like it. Her palate favoured the sweets more. 

The rest of snacks time was spent on Chaeyoung sharing some of her animal-shaped biscuits to her bestfriends and her newfound friend, figuring out what they were. 

“That one’s a penguin!” Mina screamed excitedly. 

“Wow that was fast!” Dahyun commended Mina.

”How did you know so easily?” Tzuyu asked.

”It’s my favourite animal.” Mina smiled to herself.

When Jihyo noticed that some kids were just playing around with their food and some were getting hyper from the sweets, she knew it was time to put them to sleep. She took the bell and rang it twice.

The children immediately packes their snackboxes back to their bags, washed their hands and sat on the mat to form another circle. 

“Kids, it’s nap time!” Jihyo said. 

The children took out their small pillows and lined them up so they can sleep. Chaeyoung was beside Dahyun, who was beside Tzuyu. 

“Ms. Park, I wasn’t able to bring a pillow.” Mina said shyly. 

“Oh, it’s okay. You can use Dahyun’s for now since she can share with her sister. Make sure to bring tomorrow, okay?” Jihyo smiles and asks her eldest to share the pillow with her youngest. 

It was a thing for the three of them to hold hands while sleeping to keep bad dreams away, and of course their new friend should be protected from bad dreams too. So Mina, situated between Chaeyoung and Dahyun, got both her hands held. 

Jihyo put on a calming background music as she sang her pupils to sleep. They all looked so cute and adorable especially when they’re behave. When all were asleep, this gave Jihyo time to clean up the mess some of the children made. 

Half an hour later, Jihyo rang the bell and woke the children up. They had one last activity before dismissal. 

The children went back to their tables and waited patiently for Jihyo’s instructions. Some were being rowdy before settling down, so others had to wait. They didn’t want to make Ms. Park mad, so others immediately behaved. 

“Okay, so for today, we’re going to draw!” Jihyo said trying to hype up the activity.

Chaeyoung’s eyes were glistening. This was her favourite of all!

“For today, you can practice using the crayons by drawing whatever you want. Tomorrow, we’ll do shapes. Everyone, share the crayons on the table, okay?” Jihyo said before distributing sheets of paper. 

Chaeyoung, being the thoughtful child that she is, wanted to give something to Mina to welcome her to school and for being their new friend. So she immediately grabs the black crayon and atarts doodling. 

Dahyun draws a box with squinted eyes, looking much like a tofu, showing to others that it was her.

Tzuyu took a brown crayon and started drawing lines. “I can’t do this. I’m not good at drawing. Let’s just do maths.” she said and started writing numbers from 1-9.

Mina got the red crayon and chose to draw hearts of different sizes. 

After Chaeyoung was done with her masterpiece, she proudly tapped Mina on the shoulder and showed it to her. 

“This is for you! It’s a penguin!” Chaeyoung smiled.

”But it doesn’t look like a penguin. It looks like a bowling pin.” Mina looked confused. 

Chaeyoung’s smile dropped and her eyes started getting watery. Her small fingers clenched into a fist, trying her best not to cry in front of the others because she was already a big girl. 

But it was the first time she heard a criticism of her drawing. Her moms always praised her for her drawings and even put them up on the fridge; some even end up getting framed; some not even washed off the walls.

So even with all the strength and might Chaeyoung gathered, she was still a child. So she ended up crying. 

Jihyo immediately went to their table and asked what’s wrong. 

“Chaeyoung, what’s wrong?”

”Ms. Park, Mina said my drawing’s ugly!” She was still sobbing while pointing at Mina.

Jihyo wanted to laugh at how cute the situation is, but being the teacher, she had to be serious since one of her students, the daughter of her best friends, is crying. 

“Mina, did you say that?” she asked the little girl as gently as possible.

”No, I just said it looked like a bowling pin.” Mina lowered her head, now feeling guilty of her judgement. She was now on the verge of tears. 

Dahyun, seeing her bestfriend crying, also started crying. And Tzuyu, seeing her unnie cry, also started crying. When other children saw this scene, some also followed and started crying as well. 

It was a mess and Jihyo had to make them stop crying. The children’s parents will come to pick them up soon, and it would be hard to explain why all of them were crying. So she stands up to ring the bell to get the children’s attention. 

“Kids, please don’t cry! I have a surprise for you. A magic trick!” Jihyo said, which was effective in making the students stop crying. “Who here knows Thomas the Train?” she asks and gets a handful of responses. “Look here! Ms. Park is turning into a train! Choo choo!” she moves her eyes around, much like the cartoon and uses her hands to pretens she’s letting off steam. “Who wants to join the train? Let’s form a train!” Jihyo says, wishing her plan would work and it did. 

The kids started lining up and putting their arms on each other’s shoulders, forming a human train. Tzuyu volunteered to be the caboose since she’s the tallest. The whole train went around the classroom twice until the school bell rang. By the time it did, everyone was all smiles already, even Chaeyoung. 

The children lines up orderly at Jihyo’s command and they started putting on their shoes and bags. Once the doors flung open, they started running to their parents already waiting for them. 

Chaeyoung tackled Jeongyeon and climbed up on her, attacking her with kisses. “Mommy I missed you. Where’s Mama?” 

Nayeon was sneaking up behind Chaeyoung and surprised her with a kiss. Chaeyoung opened her arms and wanted to be transferred to her other mom. She kissed Nayeon’s cheek and smiled, exposing her dimple. 

Sana and Momo were also there to welcome Mina back from her first day of school. Mina went for their legs since she can’t really reach them yet. 

Sana brought her up and kissed her cheek. “How’s your first day, baby?”

“Did you make new friends?” Momo chides in.

”I did. But I made someone cry.” Mina frowned.

“Huh? Minari, what did you do?” Sana and Momo looked worried. Mina had always been a well-mannered child.

“Chaeng gave me a penguin drawing since I told her it’s my favourite but I told her it looked like a bowling pin. Then she cried.” Mina said sadly.  

“Oh no. Did you say sorry for making her cry?” Sana asked and Mina shook her head. “Mitang, what did mommy tell you? To say sorry when you make someone feel bad, right?”

”Is she still here?” Momo asked, craning her neck, trying to look for a child that just cried, but it seemed like all of them did. She wondered why. 

“There!” Mina pointed at Chaeyoung who was reunited with her parents. 

“Let’s go!” Sana said, Mina still clinging unto her neck.

The Japanese family made their way to Chaeyoung’s.

”Excuse me. We’re the parents of Mina, this little one here, and she’d like to say something to your daughter.” Momo said, getting the attention of the three.

”Oh, okay.” Nayeon put Chaeyoung down, and so did Sana with Mina.

”I’m sorry for making you cry. I won’t say your penguin looks like a bowling pin.” Mina’s head was lowered.

Chaeyoung just went in for a hug. “It’s okay, Mina! You stressed me out but it’s okay now.” 

Both Jeongyeon and Nayeon laugh at their daughter’s use of this morning’s vocabulary. Sana and Momo found it cute too. 

“You have two moms too? That’s cool!” Mina said as she looked up to see Chaeyoung’s parents to bow and wave. 

Chaeyoung greeted Sana and Momo too. 

“You raised your daughter well.” Sana notes.

”You also. Mina’s such a dear.” Nayeon replies. 

“Sorry for causing trouble, our little Minari doesn’t usually make others cry.” Momo rubs the back of her neck and laughs awkwardly.

”It’s okay. Our little’s one can be sensitive at times because she spoils her so much.” Jeongyeon nudges Nayeon. 

The four adults share laughter about their children, and exchanged numbers for future hangouts of their children. 

“Minari, let’s go. You’ll be late for ballet school.” Momo says and Mina immediately asks to get picked up. “Say goodbye to Auntie Jeongyeon and Auntie Nayeon!” 

Mina waves at Chaeyoung and her parents and Chaeyoung, to Mina, Sana, and Momo. 

Jeongyeon put Chaeyoung back on the car seat and buckles the belt.

”Mama, can I go to ballet school like Mina?” Chaeyoung asks, wiggling her toes as she kicks off her shoes. She’s done for the day.

Nayeon turns to her. “Sure, baby. But do you even know what that is?” she chuckles when Chaeyoung shakes her head.

”Ballet is a kind of dance. We’ll show you videos later. You’d look so cute on a tutu!” Jeongyeon pinched Chaeyoung’s nose before closing the door. 

“When we get home, you should start stretching. Mommy will help you with that since Mama can’t.” Nayeon says, passing the responsibility to her wife.

”I can’t reach my toes, Mama.” Chaeyoung pouts. “Why can’t I reach my toes?”

”It’s because you have a cute round baby belly.” Nayeon smiles with her nose scrunched.

Chaeyoung drums on her belly. “But I don’t wanna lose my belly. I love getting belly rubs.” she says.

”You don’t have to lose your belly. We’ll find a way for you to reach your toes.” Jeongyeon smiles and starts driving. 

—

Mina easily blended in, into Chaeyoung’s friend circle. Tzuyu was the only one who kept balance for being quiet whenever the two older ones were being loud, but now Mina was there too. And the four of them liked it that way. They always played with each other and helped each other. 

Jihyo puts up a board one time for the kids to learn about numbers. She’s trying to introduce the lesson of subtraction. 

“Tzuyu.” She calls her daughter to ‘volunteer’ for the problem. “If you have 5 apples, and Dahyun asks for 3, how many will you have left?” Jihyo asks.

”5.” Tzuyu replies straight.

”What did we learn about sharing?” Jihyo reminds her. 

Tzuyu then brings up her five fingers. Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Mina help her put down one finger each, leaving her with two.

”I’ll have two!” Tzuyu excitedly answers, earning her two stamps. Her friends get one each for helping her as well. 

—

“Dahyun and Tzuyu are coming over to my house this weekend to see Kookeu and Bbosong! Tell Auntie Momo and Auntie Sana to let you visit!” Chaeyoung says.

”Who are they?” Mina asks.

”My puppies!” Chaeyoung replies with a smile.

Mina’s eyes widened. She’s always loved dogs. Too bad she never had one. The closest she can be is when her cousins bring their own pets. For sure, she’ll convince her parents to let her go. 

Come Saturday, Mina woke up early and went to her parents’ room, jumping up and down to wake them up. She was really excited to visit Chaeyoung and her puppies. 

Sana and Momo bring Mina to Chaeyoung’s house and gets welcomed by both parents. Jihyo was also there with her two daughters. They let the kids wander around in the garden, running and chasing the puppies.

In their months of being friends, Mina learned that Chaeyoung always uses scissors as her first play. So she lets her win sometimes, given that Chaeyoung’s younger than her.

”Whoever wins will get to choose what to put on Bbosong!” Chaeyoung says and faces Mina. She throws in scissors, and Mina, paper. 

Chaeyoung chooses a pirate hat for the puppy. She makes Dahyun and Tzuyu do the same for Kookeu as well, and they choose a ribbon for him. 

“For sure my two girls won’t stop telling me to buy them a dog when we get home.” Jihyo sighs as she watches Dahyun and Tzuyu rolling around the grass with Kookeu.

”Tell me about it! Mina’s been wanting to get one too ever since. We just didn’t get her one then since we were moving to Korea, and it would break her heart to leave the dog back in Japan.” Sana says, watching over Mina, who’s now squatting with Chaeyoung, smiling from ear to ear, watching Bbosong chase his little tail in a circle. 

“I’ve never seen Chaeyoung this happy. Mina should always visit with Dahyun and Tzuyu.” Nayeon looks at them. 

“Mina too. It’s a miracle your children adopted her into the group.” Momo smiles. “She’s never been this happy. Must be puppy love.”

The parents exchange glances. 

“Oh. I meant love for puppies. Not like romantic or...they’re kids.” Momo tries to defend herself.

”Don’t worry, it won’t be a problem if they fall in love with each other or something.” Jeongyeon adds to ease the tension. “I mean we’re just the parents, we can’t control how the children feel. Anyway, what are we talking about? They’re too young. Let’s eat first and have them enjoy their youth. I cooked pasta!” she adds. 

The adults then head to the kitchen table and started eating, still watching over their children. 

The day ended soon enough, much to the children’s dismay. Chaeyoung’s friends promised that they’ll come visit again next week.

Jihyo had other plans. To surprise Tzuyu for her birthday, she finally bought her a dog. Dahyun chose to name it Gucci since she said it’s what Jihyo always wears. So the next week, instead of coming over at Chaeyoung’s house, they visited Dahyun and Tzuyu to see their new puppy. 

Mina pleaded her parents so bad to buy her one also since all her friends had puppies. Sana and Momo were planning to buy her one on her birthday, but their little princess can’t wait that long. So the week after, as they picked her up from class, she was surprised with a dog. Mina was too happy that she ended up having nosebleeds. It was a story she shared with her friends the next day. 

It was finally Mina’s turn to invite her friends. She told the three of them, but unfortunately, Dahyun and Tzuyu have an appointment with their doctor, and only Chaeyoung could come. It was still okay though.

Chaeyoung enthusiastically visits Mina to see Ray. They named him Ray because he was like a ray of sunshine and happiness for Mina.

As Ray was doing tricks, Chaeyoung put her arm over Mina and starts telling jokes and initiating Ray. Mina ends up bursting into laughter. 

The parents were just watching their two daughters enjoying. 

“Mina’s never laughed like that.” Momo starts.

”No one actually finds Chaeyoung’s jokes funny. Not even Dahyun and Tzuyu.” Nayeon laughs. “I’m glad she can make Mina laugh.” she adds.

”Maybe it’s their shared love for puppies.” Sana contributes to the lowkey shipping of their children.

”Yeah, it’s puppy love. Definitely puppy love.” Jeongyeon adds. 

It was a fun day for both the children and adults. They promised that they’ll both hangout with each other more often. 

And they did.

 

* * *

 

[20 years later] 

 

Chaeyoung was busy painting for an upcoming exhibit, but Mina doesn’t mind and rests her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder anyway. 

“Minaaa, now it went everywhere!” Chaeyoung complained that Mina made the brushstroke overlap the white outline.

“I’m sorry! Here I’ll make up for it.” Mina kisses her cheek.

“Not enough.” Chaeyoung leans back and side-eyes Mina. 

“Okay one more.” She pecks Chaeyoung’s cheek again.

“That’s not enough! Look at the damage. It doesn’t even look like a penguin anymore. Now it looks like a...bowling pin.” Chaeyoung laughed heartily.

“Ugh! You really won’t let that go, huh?” Mina says, tightening her grip on Chaeyoung’s waist.

“You killed a child’s dream!” Chaeyoung replies strongly.

“Look at you now! If I didn’t give you harsh criticism you wouldn’t have turned out to be this successful an artist.” Mina defended herself.

“So it’s because of you I became successful?” Chaeyoung squints.

“Yes!”

Chaeyoung groaned. She then had an idea, and it became obvious she was thinking of something when she started being quiet and not replying.

“What are you thinking? Baby! Chaeyoung no!” Mina loosens the embrace, seeing Chaeyoung pick up the palette.

“Chaeyoung, yes!” She affirms herself. 

Mina immediately withdrew from the back hug and tried to hide behind the canvas.“Your work goes down with me!” she says, trying to block herself from Chaeyoung’s wrath of splashing her with paint.

“Okay okay I won’t whisk you with paint! My poor paintings.” Chaeyoung teases.

“You care about your paintings more than me? Son Chaeyoung come here!” Mina emerges from behind the artwork and pouts, hands to her hips.

“I’ll slash all the ketchup bottles at home! Don’t go near me!” Chaeyoung covers her face with her arms. 

“I’m gonna cut the hair of your ugly dolls if you don’t come here!”

Chaeyoung gasps. “Not Bopa! I’m gonna cut the cords of your playstation!”

“That’s crossing the line! I’m gonna ban strawberries in the household.” Mina retorts.

“That’s blasphemy!” Chaeyoung frowns but ends up laughing. 

“Ugh. You’re such a dork. Come here.” Mina says softly, judging Chaeyoung who was now on the ground. 

“No you.”

“Rock paper scissors, whoever wins, will koala hug the other.” Mina shoots back. 

“Rock paper scissors!” They shout at the same time. And of course Mina knew she just had to win this one. She throws in rock.

“Okay Myoui Mina. Get ready!” Chaeyoung prepares to tackle Mina and cling unto her. As she wraps Mina in a sweet embrace, softer than what was expected, they both fall to the floor laughing.

”Oh shoot! I forgot to buy food for Ahri!” Mina said as she tried to push Chaeyoung off her.

”Our poor puppy will never get to see the light of day.” Chaeyoung sorrowfully says.

Mina just looks over and smiles at Chaeyoung. 

“When we were younger, did you know you were my first crush?” Chaeyoung says out of nowhere.

”Really? I thought you had a crush on Tzuyu.” Mina’s cheeks were now redened.

”What? I thought you had a crush on Tzuyu since you chose her as partner for story time.”

”It’s because I already told you all my stories and I’d have nothing left to share.” Mina said, and now it was Chaeyoung’s turn to blush. 

“I started liking you the day when you told me about your nosebleed. I just figured out recently that it was a crush.” Chaeyoung smiled as she reached out to intertwine their fingers.

”I started liking you first in that case. I started liking you the first time I came over to your house to play with puppies.” Mina smiles back and starts drawing circles on Chaeyoung’s thumbs.

”It must’ve been your love for puppies that I found cute, I don’t know.” Chaeyoung said as she starts leaning forward.

”Same.” Mina was meeting her halfway. “So we can say it all started with puppy love?” she asks. 

“Yeah, we could say that. Puppy love.” she chuckles softly before pressing her lips on Mina’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hahah  
> I’ve never written this much fluff so Idk if I did okay hahaha  
> I hope u enjoyed ♥️
> 
> Also, for non-Asian readers, calling someone auntie even though they aren’t your relatives is a norm. So Mina calling 2yeon aunties for example, doesn’t mean they’re relatives. :) clearing this out bc I got accused of writing incest before HAHAH


End file.
